bitfcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Ralph
"So run, my dear! Run from me! And once you give in...ohhh, more, more, more! I'll make you suffer!" General Information '''Age: '''Technically fifteen, though his human physiology and mind are more at the 20-30 mark. '''Gender: '''Male (sexless) '''Race: '''Genetically-modified organism - confirmed to contain human DNA, speculated to contain the DNA of one or any number of larvae, worms, etc. '''Aliases: '''Nightmare King, Watcher, Boss, Master, Maggot Boy, Stylish Beast '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil Backstory Ralph Sharkelson Slilomv was created in an underground make-shift lab by David Sharkel - who was a freak even by the Sharkel family's standards. The eventual result of dozens of failed experiments, Ralph only experienced a few days of peace in his short life before 'Father' decided to 'improve' his creation. These 'improvements' generally took the form of repeated and half-baked dissections, and replacing several of Ralph's body parts with mechanical replacements (see below for a list). It was the last and most audacious of these attempts which would seal the fates of both David and Ralph - Father removed Ralph's left eye, fitting a robotic one into its place. To ensure the eye could be controlled like a natural organ (Father had installed it poorly, compared to previous experiments, and rendered the socket essentially useless), a bizarre mesh of wires was fitted into Ralph's brain - barely understood even by the greatest minds of Ciriri. Unknown to Father, Ralph had powerful latent psychic abilities...this attempt at making his mind 'wireless' had unlocked his true potential. The exact events are, of course, unknown, but roughly one-and-a-half years after his creation Ralph tortured and killed David Sharkel, abandoned the lab and spent the next few months haunting the sewers in the outskirts of Unknown. Some time later, Ralph discovered the surface world, and human society. Things got worse from there. Events in Bitf City Brought to the city to later help Order in her attack, Ralph's current mission is apparently to build up trust amongst the citizens. He is not much cut out for this job; and, several failures of his mental prowess and a long time stuck in a cage later, ended up going back to the Other Side. Order forced him back to the city, whereupon he ended up brawling with Zinch. Ralph is currently now rescuing Zinch, along with the others. Powers Ralph's first line of defense is usually his overpowered telepathy. He has - or should have - a direct connection to almost every normally-constructed mind; and is an adept at tinkering with senses and memory to produce anything from minor mistakes in one's perception to entirely absorbing (and usually terrifying) hallucinations. Ignorance is a great help to Ralph when performing such tricks, and he enjoys placing illusions upon himself to appear like a new plaything's worst nightmares, knowing full well they have no idea it's not real. Should this fail (as often it unfortunately has in Bitf City), Ralph can always rely on his body. There follows a list of his robotic implants - or, as I like to call them, reasons why you shouldn't hit him:- *Right arm is literally pneumatic, as far as scant studies can tell. Ralph will always do heavy business with his right arm, if you didn't notice already. *That same arm's hand is a set of robotic claws (contrast with his natural left hand - essentially four tentacles). The flexibility of this tool is supreme; Ralph can spin a finger at high speed to form an impromptu drill, or the entire hand to form a sawblade. *Tentacles. These things are not natural - they're more like steel whips, tipped with a needle and covered in false, rubbery flesh. Ralph's tongue is one too. *Ralph's ribcage is a crude metal cage. It's what's responsible for that massive line of stitches on his chest - and they can both be opened up. A favourite trick of Ralph's is pulling out his heart, "because you said I was heartless!" - though this is likely mostly illusionary, of course. *And finally, Ralph's left eye. Usually kept covered by his hair, this doesn't mean it's not watching - in fact, it's very likely spying on far-ranged details. When Ralph reveals this eye, it's usually a sign he's finally putting entire focus on the situation. Trivia *If it weren't for the Cree's strict ban on 'lady-ing', Ralph would've propositioned everyone in the city twice by now. *Ralph is actually one of the first characters Thousand Island Sausage created, being based off a nightmare she had as a child, which itself was built off nightmares she'd had from a very young age. Like a lot of her early characters, he started out comedic and moved into more sinister waters.